ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Xenon
is Ultraman Max's superior. He arrived to help Ultraman Max when he was in danger and is also the one that gives Ultraman Max the Max Galaxy. He appears in episodes 13 and 39. History Ultraman Max As Ultraman Max was about to be killed by Zetton, Ultraman Xenon, Max's superior from M78, appeared in a red fire ball like Max did when he came to Earth. Xenon held Zetton off and even used the Xenon Cannon to keep him at bay, but it was blocked by Zetton's Zetton Shutter. Ultraman Xenon then summoned a new weapon from the sky to use against Zetton, but he was attacked by Zetton and the weapon attaches itself to Max's right wrist. Ultraman Max then uses the new weapon known as the Max Galaxy to destroy Zetton. Xenon told Max that Zetton was one of five monsters Alien Zetton was using to conquer Earth and would have to deal with four more. Xenon flew back to M78, trusting Max with his assignment. Xenon returned later in Earth's orbit once Max destroyed Giga Basark and the two went back to M78 . Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie After Ultraman Belial was freed, he went towards the Land of Light, after arriving, he shows Ultraman Taro was defeated by him. Ultraman Xenon waas seen along side Max and Neos when engaging Belial in combat. Max tried to attack Belial as the evil Ultra was pinned down by Ultraseven 21 and Neos, but he was kicked in the gut, sending him flying and knocked out for the duration of the fight. Even after all the long battles, they all were defeated by Belial, and when Belial took the Plasma Spark, all the Land of Light was frozen, along every Ultra. After Ultraman Zero defeated Belial and recovered the Plasma Spark, every Ultra went to listen to Ultraman King's speech. This Xenon is assumed to be an alternate version of himself. UltramanMax,Xenon,Neos_and_Seven21.png|Max, Xenon, Neos and Ultraseven 21 about to face Belial. Xenondefeated.png|Xenon is defeated Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial Ultraman Xenon returns in this film with a very minimal role. When Zero is leaving the Land of Light, every Ultra gives him energy and power, among them Ultraman Max and Xenon are seen. Later, after Belial sent his Darklops army to Planet Ultra, every member of the Space Garrison went and fought against his army, destroying it in the end. Xenon as a member of the Garrison, was also in the field of battle. Profile Physical Attributes *'Height': 47 m *'Weight': 36,000 t *'Age': Over 7,900 years old *'Flight Speed': Unknown *'Jump Height': Unknown *'Running Speed': Unknown *'Swimming Speed': Unknown *'Physical Strength': Unknown Techniques *'Xenon Cannon': Xenon can emit a powerful, orange energy beam from his arms while they're in a backwards "L" shape. It is not known if it can destroy monsters in one shot, but it is a strong possibility. *'Xenon Sword': An unseen skill, Xenon can appearantly conjure a blade to use against his enemies. *'Strength': Unlike Max or the original Ultraman, Xenon was able to hold his own against the monster known as the strongest until he was momentarily distracted, something the other two ultras never managed. *'Max Galaxy': Xenon is able to summon the Max Galaxy to use in combat, but he gave this weapon to Ultraman Max. *'Travel Sphere': Like many Ultras Xenon uses a Travel Sphere to fly about space, it was the manner in which he arrived to save Max *'Max Galaxy Transfer': Once the Max Galaxy is summoned, Xenon can fire a small energy from his hand and give it to Ultraman Max. Xenon_Cannon.jpg|Xenon Cannon Xenon Travel Sphere.jpg|Xenon's Travel Sphere Galaxy_Summon_Beam.jpg|Max Galaxy Transfer Trivia *Xenons is not just based of Zoffy, but his part was originally going to be Zoffy until Tsuburaya prods. decided to introduce a new Ultra. *Xenon is based of the image of another Ultra named Melos, an Ultra who only appeared in The Ultraman Manga *Just like Max, Xenon also a good Ultra whose signature Ultra beam is fired from his left forearm instead of his right. *His color timer shape has a similar shape to Ultraman Dyna's Color Timer. Gallery 26420-ultraman_max_mebius_stage_show1.jpg|Xenon on stage Copy of Ultra Hero Series~Ultraman Xenon New Mold~009.jpg|Xenon toy and Tiga tokuplexultramanmax139e.jpg chara_36.png|Xenon Retsuden Box Xenon cannon.jpg|Xenon Cannon charging. Xenon vs Zettom.jpg|Xenon vs Zetton. Also see *Ultraman Max (Character) *Ultraman Max (series) Category:Ultras Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Allies Category:Secondary Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Space Garrison Ultras Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Non human Ultras